


Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

by VexedByLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Hurt and Angry Thor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stubborn Loki, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Thor and Loki have been at each other's throats for far too long. When the fighting ends and apathy begins to set in, Frigga can take no more and sends her boys off on a journey to mend their relationship.I'm not sure this is the outcome she had in mind.





	Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.  
> (other than I really wanted Thor to manhandle Loki until he broke - in more ways than one).

They had been fighting for hours and exhaustion was beginning to set in as the sun dropped low on the horizon.

"Do you yield?"

Thor's sweaty hair hung dripping in front of his blazing eyes as he panted and bellowed the question at his equally feral looking brother crouched on a boulder just above his shoulder level.

"Never!"

The hiss came with a pounce just as Thor had expected.

Muscles tense and clenching with a final valiant effort, each tried to best the other and claim the day for their own as they rolled into the dirt once again and sprang apart huffing and spitting dust from their lips.

Thor swiped the back of a grimy hand over his forehead in exasperation.

"Can we at least break for supper?"

He laughed at the incredulous look of surprise on Loki's face as he slowly circled him.

Loki straightened almost regally, rolling his shoulders and looking down his nose at Thor as he twisted his neck until it crackled and casually leaned back against a nearby tree.

"We've been going at this for hours, Loki, and yet we are no closer to either of us conceding defeat. Can we not call a truce for the night?"

Loki furrowed his brow, his agile mind looking for every possible angle to this new twist...he found nothing but his own exhaustion reflected back at him in the dying pink light highlighting Thor's face.

No deception. No trickery. That was _his_ territory after all.

Thor's stomach gave a loud rumble, but before Loki could fling a scathing remark about him always thinking with his stomach, he simply turned his back to him and waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

"Fine. Take it, Loki. The day is yours. I cannot - I _will_ not fight you anymore tonight."

His shoulders slumped slightly as he wandered to the edge of the trees, snagging his pack on the way to the stream below to clean up.

Loki stood momentarily stunned by the abrupt end to what had been a struggle worthy of the record books...one that sadly showed no inches gained on either side, but many bruises and scrapes for the effort.

His anger flared.

They'd had no choice but to go on this journey together.

Frigga had insisted on it.

After months of watching her beloved sons snarl at each other daily and then eventually avoid each other all together, she could take no more.

"You two will leave the palace together in the morning -"

She held up one hand in a gesture that silenced them both on the spot as they began to protest.

"- and you will return together only once you have reconciled whatever poison has weaved itself into your bond. You are _brothers_ for Hod's sake, yet you have not acted like it in months! I will have no more of this. You come back together and united in our family, or not at all."

They had both nodded in shock and watched her turn on her heel with a ram rod straight back as she left them to stare at each other in confusion over the harshness of the punishment.

Neither had seen the tears spilling down her cheeks as she calmly exited the room before losing it completely in Odin's arms on the other the of the door.

So here they were.

Four days of seething silences as they rode together, snide barbs and arrogant huffs of dirision punctuating every attempted conversation, and open looks of bald hostility across camp fires that seemingly held no heat had all finally come to a head of pointless blows.

Loki set about cleaning himself up and attending his wounds with his seidr, not deigning to resort to such primitive practices as bathing with fish like his ape of a brother.

When Thor returned, shirtless and dripping, but looking much better than when he left him, Loki had barely spared him a glance.

He was already busily setting up _his_ side of the camp on the opposite side of a roaring fire.

Thor just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 _Of course_ Loki would be clean and unruffled...not a hair out of place, calmly going through the motions of unpacking his roll and ignoring him completely.

"I don't suppose you have anything in your pack to put on that spit, do you?" Loki jerked his head toward the fire.

Thor is startled by the acknowledgement of his presence, but decides to bite back his insult this time in favor of seeking a peaceful night of not having to watch his back as he sleeps.

"I might..." he offers, sliding down to sit with his back against a boulder as he wrings his hair out.

"Would you bring it to me and I'll check?" he lifts his chin, indicating the pack he flung down over by the fire on his return.

Loki rolls his eyes, but says nothing in answer as he scoops it up and noisily stomps over to Thor, glaring at him as he thrusts it at his chest.

Thor's brows furrow, his temper rising at the steel in Loki's gaze as he looks up at him.

So much for another attempt at civility.

Without forethought, he suddenly has one powerful hand wrapped around Loki's wrist instead of the straps of the pack, and with a mighty yank, Loki is sprawling on the ground between his feet.

Thor would swear he actually spit and hissed like a viper as his feet were swiped out from under him, but he doesn't give him a chance to react beyond that as he quickly snatches him up against his chest and binds him in a rib crushing bear hug.

Unintelligible snarls and curses spill in a vile torrent from Loki's lips as he arches and kicks, struggling to escape the unescapable.

"Desist, brother! Be Still!" Thor roars over his increasingly colorful epithets.

Loki growls deep in his chest, gnashing his teeth and writhing for another full minute before finally going dangerously still.

Thor can feel the subtle change in the air and instinctively knows that Loki is gathering his seidr.

Things are about to get even uglier if he doesn't speak soon.

"Peace, brother...please..." he says softly, pleading with him.

The charge in the air abates somewhat as Thor's grip loosens slightly in an attempt to win a little trust.

"How can you attack me and then demand peace?! Dishonorable wretch!" he spits.

Thor's forehead drops down to Loki's shoulder as he sighs with the weight of the pain in his heart.

Loki trembles in his arms, smoldering with anger but no longer trying to escape.

Thor slowly tightens his arms again, but this time in a disconsolate embrace, his fingers uncurling from trapping Loki's wrists as he pulls him closer against his chest and puts his mouth close to his ear.

"Why must we be like this Loki? What has happened to us?"

His tone is pleading, his voice broken and shaky with unshed tears.

Loki sags against him, a sigh that sounds frightfully like a sob falling from his lips as his head drops forward.

"Would you have me false to my nature?" he huffs without humor, even now unable to admit his truth, instead dancing around it by playing upon the expectations he's cultivated with his behaviors of late.

Thor sighs, his warm breath stealing in beneath the layers of hair hiding Loki's profile from him.

"I..."

He stops and swallows hard, knowing that the words he is about to speak could destroy them both.

"I would have you know the truth of my folly....what I have hidden from you behind this useless anger." his voice cracks as the tears finally been to spill.

"That I ache for you to know touch of my hands outside of battle...."

Loki stiffens and sits up straighter as Thor's hands move subtly...one splaying warmly across his chest, the other slipping down to rest just above his naval.

Before he can draw a breath to respond, Thor rushes on.

"I would have you know my mouth in worshipful praise instead of harsh insults and petty challenges...." he breathes hotly against the side of his neck, his lips brushing Loki's skin and remaining there long after the words have died in the crackling of the fire.

Tears spring into Loki's eyes as he bites his lip and silently leans harder against Thor's mouth.

"Would you not accept me this way....brother?" he whispers vehemently, his voice fading on the last word as Loki sobs and drops his hands to the leather clad thighs bracketing him.

An age seems to pass in a stutter of heartbeats as Loki struggles with the rage he's so carefully crafted and the unexpected flood of relief at being able to let it all go.

Thor says nothing, but his embrace does not relent and his breath hitches in a moment of panic as Loki's silence stretches.

Loki's walls come crashing down under the weight of that fragile exhale.

"Yes."

Thor sobs and buries his open mouth against the side of his neck, prompting Loki to grip his outer thighs just to ground himself as the truth threatens to sweep them both away.

Thor senses Loki struggling not to bolt, his hands clenching and pushing against the supple leather covering his thighs as he holds him fast.

His defenses are down now, and Thor knows he must hasten to continue or risk having Loki flee before they can break through this final barrier.

He lowers his voice and presses his lips right against the shell of Loki's ear.

"Then _know_ me, brother...know that I love you...know that I _desire_ you, Loki. The distance between us has been slowly killing me."

He trails off, hot tears streaming down his face and into Loki's hair.

Loki's hands relax, he slowly turns his face toward him, their breath mingling as he searches Thor's face to test the words he's afraid to believe.

"It has only ever been you, Loki."

Thor hesitantly brings their mouths closer, going by feel rather than by sight as he's afraid to open his eyes and see the judgment on Loki's face.

"Look at me." Loki whispers into his mouth.

Thor opens his eyes to Loki's tearful, searching gaze just inches from him.

Loki doesn't say anything as he closes the remaining distance and finally presses their lips together.

The first tentative touches of their tongues quickly grow more bold as Loki arches back against the immediate reaction of Thor's body.

He finds himself guiding Thor's hands and reaching back to bury demanding fingers into the golden mane that only hours before he'd tried to rip out.

Thor quickly takes the reins and begins exploring every part of Loki he can reach without breaking the kiss as they make soft, needy, demanding noises into each other's mouths.

He finds Loki's nipple beneath the thin linen of his tunic in the exact moment that his other hand discovers the hot press of his erection against the front of his leathers.

Loki whimpers and bites at Thor's bottom lip, his hand fisting his hair in response to the touch he's dreamed about more times than he would ever admit.

"Please..." he shudders, spreading his legs and grinding back into the crux of Thor's thighs.

Thor makes quick work of the ties at his waist and slips his fingers beneath the warm leather.

His own cock throbs with need as Loki dances against him, his sly mouth demanding more and more with every bold exploration of his secret places.

Thor circles his nipple through the fabric making Loki moan and undulate his whole body with wanton abandon.

His fingertips brush lightly over the soft velvet of Loki's cockhead, teasing maddeningly for a few seconds before he relents to the hips thrusting up against his hand.

He encircles the shaft with a strong, experienced grip and slides down with deliberate slowness, savoring the feel of Loki stiffening to steel against his palm.

"Yes, yes...Norns - please, Thor...."

Thor groans softly, unable to resist the desperate supplications and greedy movements as his little brother seeks even more friction from his touch.

He bends to Loki's demands as never before, a slave to the rhythm of his hand and the soft cries spilling from his brother's mouth.

Loki's hand slides up Thor's inner thigh and roughly cups the outline of his massive erection pressed against his tailbone.

"I want to touch you....I need to touch you..." he pleads desperately, but Thor refuses to relent his pace as he feels Loki's cock surge in his hand, slicking his palm and easing his stroke so that he can move faster inside his leathers.

Loki squeezes him almost painfully, bucking into his hand and already twitching and panting with the need for release.

"Let go for me, brother..." Thor purrs into his hair, his own breathing now hot and ragged.

Loki lays his head back on Thor's shoulder and gives in to the desperate urge to fuck his hand.

He leaves his palm pressed behind him against Thor's crotch, clutching and releasing with every jerk of his hips until Thor is leaking and sliding with wet friction against the inside of his own leathers.

"Loki...Norns...please...have mercy..."

But Loki only increases his pace, turning his head and yanking Thor's hair so that he can violently claim his lips as he cries out his pleasure with the first hot spill of his seed.

It's Thor's turn to whimper now.

Every thrust of his tongue matches the rhythmic press of his palm and jerk of his hips and suddenly Thor is matching his cries as his cock spills hard and fast inside his breeches.

When the arched bow of Loki's spine finally begins to relax, Thor is still pulsing against the pressure of his palm and fighting for breath around the demanding swirl of Loki's tongue.

He feels a smile begin to tug at the corners of Loki's mouth as he slowly relaxes back against him and gentles his kiss.

"I yield." he whispers softly into Thor's mouth, his green eyes catching the fire light and flashing mischievously.


End file.
